Thornes of Ice
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: An unfinished tale of Silverfox and the beloved Kurama's Son on a mission to save a young koorime.


l Thornes of Ice  
~silverfox ventura~  
As i stared out into to the cold darkness of the star speckled sky, i thought about how my life had been so far. I had been through so much, and to live my life would be to live a hard one. I am not saying that there are not others that live a tough life, but mine had been exceptionally hard. I had lost my family when i was but a small child, and the one who i loved as a father had been brutally murdered before my very eyes. Now, i had little left to live for, but there was one thing left for me. ... Kurama. I have and always will hunt after him as long as i shall live. I had saved his life many times, sacrificing my own happiness and sentencing myself to the worst torture.  
I smiled to myself as i pictured his bright caring face and long flame red hair. I had saught after him for most of my life. I had watched him come into this world, and i had witnessed his mother die as she held his tiny body for the first time. A tear ran down my cheek as i remembered the look on her face as past on, leaving her beautiful son behind to fend for himself in this wretched world. I shook my head to straighten my thoughts before wiping my cheek with my wrist, clearing the salty tear from my face.  
The grass was wet and cold from the evening dew as i jumped from my perch in the ancient Oak tree, landing swiftly in the dark emerald sea of grass. Crossing my arms, i began a slow, casual stride thru the dense MaKai forest, a light breeze whisping my silver hair to and fro behind me. The night was almost over, but to me it seemed like it had hung over this wretched place for all of eternity. Stepping lightly on the half beaten path, i could now see the Shinto Inari Shrine in the distance. It was my ticket to Ningenkai..And Kurama. I looked up one more time at the night sky. It was a beautiful sight, its endless velvet curve speckled with the most precious of all gems, its pendent, almost full, hung high amoung them. In an instant, my moment of peace was inturupted, as well as my solitude. Haulting in mid step, my arms fell to their respective sides, my gilded deamon gaze veiled under my sudden surprise, leaving me as still as death, tuning my senses to my surrounding enviroment. Yes, it was quite obvious to me now, there was definatly a rather weak Youkai heading in this general direction. But for what reason? The serene silence was broken but the sudden echo of a snapping twig, sending the small silvery peaks atop my head twitching and quivering. In one fluid motion, i reached within the silvery locks that cascaded down my back, pulling forth a small virgin rose bud, and without a second thought, sent it flying towards the source of the disturbance. My eyes flying open, i started forth towards my victem, who was now, no doubt trapped by my deamon flower. I could smell the sweet scent of the blossom as it began to open, signally me that i had indeed caught a Yokai. Nearing the scent, i found myself before a small bush, and as i peeked behind it, my face fell in surprise. Quirking a brow, i wondered what exactly was happening. I now stood before a small child, all be her a Yokai child..She was still a child. Silken curls of blue billowed down around a pale face, framing it quite nicely, only to be topped off with two very frightened, sapphire eyes that stared up at me as if her life were about to end. "A Koorime.."I whispered to myself as i rose a hand to my chin, sporting a slight grin. Ice deamons where much saught after these days, a fine catch, a valuable one atleast. As she struggled and fought with the rose that pinned the edge of her kimono, i let loose a short snicker, knowing all to well her efforts were in vain. Her fear had grown quite evident as her eyes danced frantically between my and the Silvery blossom that pinned her. Without warning, she suddenly let out a startled yelp, yanking her hand to her mouth in quite the hurry. I could smell the blood already, and i knew what had happened, she had simply pricked her finger on my rose. I watched in silence as her eyes began to tear, and soon, she began to sob.  
"Little Whelp..You should know better then try to escape the wrath of kitsune."As i aproached her, her fear only grew, but I paid no mind as i knealed down, taking the thin green stem of the rose, careful not to damage the thorns. Almost imediatly after she was released, she attempted to escape, but having fully expected this, i used my free hand to grab her arm, taking a good, sturdy grip. Unable to run, her now only increased further. I could feel it thick in the air, something a deamon like myself would usually strive for. Laying the rose before me on the forest floor, I reached out to take her injured hand, drawing it up to my face. Meeting her gaze, i held it steady with mine as my toungue slipped from between my two rosey lips, licking the tiny puncture wound thuroughly. Examining the wound, I made sure I'd covered every inch in my saliva, insuring its healing. Returning my gilded gaze to her, I dropped her wounded hand, letting it fall to her lap like a rock. My words remained soft, but firm assuring my dominance over the current situation. "My siliva is an antiseptic..You will heal quite fine now, and quickly."Fear still written quite obviously over her tiny, pale face, she gave me a slight now, awknowledging my gift. Dropping my face, i yanked her arm forward, sending the unsuspecting girl into my lap. "We will go somewhere..Less threatening Whelp.." Wrapping my other arm around her, i lifted her up over my shoulder as i rose to my feet quickly. I couldnt have her finding the Portal to Ningenkai, it was my portal, and i couldnt have Yukashi or the others finding out its location. I could just imagine the havoc they'd reek on the mortal realm. I Turned, heading back over the path id just walked, back thru the old forest, away from the portal.  
The stones and roots nipped and bit at the exposed flesh on the bottoms of my feet, but i had no choice. I couldnt use any other path, i had no idea what she'd seen or how long she'd been following me. I decided, in order to distract my mind from the minor anouyance, it would be a good time to start asking questions. "Who are you? And what in the hells where you doing follow me? EH, Little girl?" I could feel her hands tightening into fists as she gripped the back of my tunic. This was certainly an unusual Event, i must admit.  
Her voice was shakey and broken as she began to explain her situation to me, "Theres a bounty here in MaKai on my head. My father placed it there...I must get to Ningenkai to escape imediatly." Her words then grew colder, leaving her fear behind. "You see..Im worth a hell of a lot of money." The situation only grew more puzzling for me, when i'd hoped that this new information would provide me with answers, it left me with only more questions. My face dropped to a frown as I rose my gaze to the sky, which now was growing into a lighter blue, the morning conquering the night's sky. I was skeptical of her story, but if it was true..it was something i certainly couldnt let go on. I knew that i my F..I just couldnt let it go any further.  
"If you Value your puny life little girl, then you'll tell me your name, and why the hell your own father placed a heavy price on your pretty little skull."  
"As you've probably already figured out..Im a Koorime. As all know, men are not allowed on the Island of Koorime, and therefore, my father could never see nor touch me. My Mother prefered it this way, and i never dared to ask. He wants me, and all to himself, and if he cant get my himself, he'll just get someone else to bring me too him."  
I didnt know how evident on the outside the shock i felt became when i heard this, but it certainly took me over on the inside. I had an idea of what he could want with her, and i certainly wasnt going to let someone do to this girl what they had done to my sister. I sopose it wasnt really that i cared for her, it was more the principle of the deal. In any instance, it was settled, i wouldnt be turning her in no matter how much she was worth. "Now Whelp..I noticed you carefully avoided telling me your name. No doubt afraid id turn you over Ne? Heh..If i were going to, i would rather deliver you dead. Now tell me your name if you want to get to Ningekai." *  
  
"My name is Yukiko." I watched as she drew in her bottom lip, turning her face downwards. I rolled her name over and over in my mind..Yukiko...I frowned, the name was formiliar, but where had i heard it before?  
"So..Little Yukiko" i smirked, as she glanced up into my face inquisitively "What would you do in Ningenkai? eh? Do you even have a ningen form?" Chuckling out the last few words, i tried my best to make her rethink her actions.She frowned up at me, shaking her head no before returning her saddened gaze towards to the ground. "Well well then, lets get you one" I struggled to smile, feeling the burning sensation of guilt slowly overwhelming me. I couldnt force this poor little girl to stay here. Her eyes were so saddened, i had no choice but to believe her story. Plus, her name..Yukiko, it was formiliar to me, and until i could figure out where i had heard it before i would have to keep an eye on her.  
"That would be great" she smiled up at me as i lowered her to the ground.  
"Then lets get moving" I smirked down at her, offering her my hand. "I have a date in Ningenkai so we must hurry.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kurama!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs as i waved my arm frantically at him. I was so glad to see him. I reached behind me, grabbing ahold of Yukiko's uniform as i hurried forward. I hardly noticed her inability to keep up with me as i ran towards Kurama, who by now was waving frantically back at me, a wide blissful grin etched across his pale face.  
"Umeko, its such a pleasure to see you again." He seemed especially happy to see me as i aproached him, letting go of the poor, lost Yukiko. My eye twitched violently as a twing of jealous surged thru my body. "And who might this beautiful young lady be?" I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to admit Kurama was actually noticing another Youkai. My heart raced for a moment, before i managed to get over myself, calming my raging jealousy.  
"This, Kurama, is Yukiko..shes new around town" I smiled with a light nod, struggling to hide my envy. "She'll be coming to school with my today" I floped an arm around Yukiko's shoulder. This was going to be a long day i could just tell.  
"Well then Miss Umeko, why dont i walk you both to school. Any time i spend with you is a pleasure" I melted into his words, every last bit of envy flying out the window. I glanced quickly to the side, my cheeks flushed red.  
"That would be great Kurama" I drew in my bottom lip, biting down hard on it. What kind of an idiot am i? Thats the best i could come up with? i thought. Taking a deep breath, i turned and smiled at Kurama. "Lets go shall we?"  
As we walked, i stayed between him and Yukiko, i wasnt letting her near My Kurama. I had worked so hard to finally meet him, and now he was paying attention to another youkai. I flashed a quick frown, before quickly tucking it back away to avoid letting anyone in on my little secret. Glancing up into the bright morning sky, i admired the beauty of the Ningen world. The sky was a deep robin's egg blue, its endless plane torn by white whisps of clouds. I played with the clouds in my mind, imagining shapes within them, formiliar faces and forgotten places. I hardly noticed as Kurama slid an arm around my shoulders, evening his pace with mine as we continued on our way to the Fujigawa Private School.  
"Hey Kurama! Umeko!" I shook my head, snapping out of my little world as i heard the formiliar voice of Gabe, Kurama's next to best friend in Ningenkai. I chuckled softly and waved, as we neared him. I almost had to laugh at his adorable smile. His thick glasses where balanced crookedly across his nose, and his dark, umkempt hair was remarkably neat today. "So Kurama, moving in on the lady" He chuckled and nudged Kurama. Flashing a puzzled frown, i struggled to figure out what he was talking about. Then, like a spark thru water, i relised Kurama was holding me. My cheeks turned a deep crimson, and i shrunched my neck down into me shoulders. I was a bit relieved when Gabe turned his attention to Yukiko, who was standing silently beside me, her hands clasped in front of her. I chuckled softly to myself as i watched him. "Uhm..Hello there" He half smiled and waved slightly, obviously nervous.  
"Hello.."Yukiko replied as she glanced to the side with the same nervousness. I smiled, before reaching over to nudge Yukiko towards him.  
"Gabe, meet Yukiko..Shes near to the area." I snickered as she fell forwards into him. I burst out into a chuckle as i watched the two scramble away from each other in embarassment. Payback was delicous.  
"Uhm..Im sorry" Yukiko's voice sounded considerably smaller, her face tilted down as she spoke. I froze, my eye begining to twitch again as guilt slowly crept its way thru me, and suddenly i broke free of Kurama's arm and wrapped an arm around Yukiko, smiling as i spoke.  
"Dont worry Gabe, shes a nice girl, even tho sometimes shes a bit clumsy. But arnt we all sometimes?"  
"Yeah, it was just an accident, im sure we'll all forget about it soon..heh"I watched as Gabe, brushed himself off, glancing down nervously at the ground. Now, guilt attacked me 2x's harder. I had to break up the situation. Even Kurama looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"Well lets get going shall we?" I smiled warmly, looping my arms around Kurama's, tugging him forward. "We'll be late for class if we dont." Gabe nodded, and Yukiko simply smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The afternoon sun beamed down on my pale head i sat quiety at the picnic table in the school courtyard. Today had gone well i sopose. Gabe and Yukiko were still nervous about each other, and my mind was split between whether the situation was drastically pitiful, or absolutly hilarious. I raised a hand to my brow, shielding my pale blue eyes from the bright rays as i glanced over across the courtyard. The bell had just rung and any moment Kurama would be coming out for our normal lunch date.  
There he was. I flashed a blissful grin as i watched him walk from the heavy glass doors. His long red hair beating against his back as his hips swung casually from side to side. I let out a long contented sigh as i watched him. He was my world, my everything, and he had no idea. My lips curled into a smirk as i gathered my thoughts again. "I hope you brought enough for the both of us." I grined wide as he neared.  
"Ofcourse Umeko." He grined at me, holding out a small basket filled with assorted goodies. My mouth watered as i eyed the many tastey treats in the basket. I didnt require substance, but Kurama was an exceptional cook and i couldnt resist. "I can already see your hungry Miss Umeko" he smirked as he set the basket on the table, taking a seat next to me. "Dig in." He smiled as he pulled out a few small bundles, carefully wrapped in napikins for himself. I nodded with a chuckle.  
"You know me all to well Kurama" I joked as i reached into the basket, taking a few bundles of delight for myself.  
"Hey guys!" With half a dumpling hanging from my mouth, i turned to see Gabe waving happily at us as he headed for our table. Shoving the remainder of the delicous dumpling into my mouth, i chewed quickly and swallowed hard, almost choking myself on the scrumptious ningen treat.  
"Come to steal all the goodies again Gabe?" I smirked, scooching over next to Kurama as i patted the seat beside me.  
"Steal all the goodies? You mean i get to steal you?" Gabe smirked and nudged my side chuckling.  
I had all i could do to keep from bursting out into an all out gaffaw. "Only in your dreams Gabe" I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly to myself as i reached for another wrapped bundle.  
As i sat munching on the delicous dumplings that Kurama has carefully prepared, game and he sat joking about girls, video and the like. A usual lunch for us. As i bit into my 5th dumpling, i had the sudden feeling that we were not alone. I set the dumpling down, closing my eyes as i concentrated on the presence. It was easy to distinguish the distinct youkai of Decker, the panther youkai, from all the young HS students at Fujigawa Private School.  
I rose to my feet, pushing the dumpling towards the basket. "Im sorry but you'll have to excuse my, i have a touch of the stomach flu i think."  
"Miss Umeko..you were fine just a moment ago..."Kurama frowned as he watched me raise from my seat and turn from the table. I know he caught the expression on my face, he had some kind of idea what was going on. He atleast knew something was wrong.  
Shooting him a quick glance i had to think of something to say "Trust me, im feeling a bit sick." I drew in my bottom lip, biting down on it as i watched him, hopeing he'd get the point and let me go.  
"Well i hope you feel better soon Miss Umeko..And i hope it wasnt my cooking."He smirked at me, giving me a quick wink.  
With a half smile back, i spun around, my back to the table as i started off across the courtyard. I had to find someplace to hide quickly, Decker was very close now, his presence was growing very strong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soft afternoon breeze whisped thru my pale blonde hair as i stood behind an old, broken down, brick building. It had obviously been abandoned long ago. Its walls were covered in grafiti, and the windows were all smashed. Noone would come looking here i thought, and Decker would be able to easily find me here. Not like i really wanted him too. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as i leaned back against the cold outer wall of the structure, the rough edges on the bricks biting my fragile skin. I clasped my hands in front of me, standing and waiting for his aproach, wondering what news he brung from Yukashi, or for that matter, what orders.  
As i stood silently, i felt him grow near, yet as always he hid his presence from me. More then likely attempting to spook me, and as always he did. As i stood waiting, a dagger came flying from the trees that borded the building, hiding it from the outside world. It landed at my feet, almost pinning my foot to the ground. After gathering my thoughts again, i shook my head with a smirk. "Grow up Decker..and get over yourself" My arms crossing over my chest, i stood waiting for yet another dagger. After that comment i knew there would be more.  
"Dont hold yourself so high little princess..Your forgetting who owns your ass." He mused, leaping down from his perch, high in a nearby Oak. Reaching inside his long Leather trenchcoat, he pulled forth several more daggers. I was not impressed, and made no effort to show him otherwise.  
"Lets just get this over with, whats the news?" I stared idly into his face, my pale blue eyes flickering with disgust.  
He smirked, fanning the daggers in his hand."Come with me now, Wench." Closing my eyes, i dropped my shoulders, letting loose a heavy sigh.  
* * * * *  
  
My shoes slapped against the cold, hard, stone floor. Decker gripped my arm hard as we walked thru the old castle, a wicked sadistic grin plastered across his vile face. I closed my eyes, following his lead blindly, as if i had a choice. I bumped against the cold stone of the wall several times, i felt like a rag doll being idly dragged by some little girl. I winced, my arm scraping against the rough stone of the wall yet again. "Whats the matter princess, Am i not being gentle enough?" Decker mused, yanking me up beside him with a snicker. I whimpered as his claws dug deep into the flesh of my arm. I decided to keep quiet, turning my face from him. Mabye it'd sooth his ego if i acted afraid.  
As we neared the Height of the castle tower, i could feel his presence. Seirno, the mastermind behind all of it. He was a powerful deamon, extremely powerful. He was much smarter then the other members of the posse, and sometimes i suspected that he was the one pulling the strings behind Yukashi. "Well here we are wench, i expect to see you after Seirno has finished with you." with that, Decker shoved me forward, smacking the palm of his free hand hard against my back and sending me into the tower's chamber. The floor was icy cold as i landed on my hands and knees. Glancing up, i knealed before a tall stone throne, half broken down. I smiled as i met Seirno's gaze. He was kind to me, well most of the time, and in any case much better in handling me then Decker.  
I was careful to keep my gaze even with Seirno's as i rose to my feet, a soft smile plastered across my pale face. Taking a few steps forward, i bowed my head to him, the smile never leaving my face. "And to what do i owe the pleasure of this private meeting with you M'Lord?"  
Smirking, he leaned forward. Reaching out with his right hand he took my chin, raising my gaze to his. "Pleasure? You flatter me to much little princess." Leaning back in his broken, stone throne, he rested his elbow on the arm of the great chair, his cheek resting on his hand as he continued to gaze down into my eyes. "Actually Silver, i have reseaved some news that has leads me to believe you have something i want." Smirking, he continued, "You know what i mean, dont you?"  
Drawing in my bottom lip, i broke his gaze, shifting my eyes to the side. "I doubt that i could possibly have anything in my possesion that you could want M'Lord." Biting down lightly on my lip, i glanced back into his face for a moment, before shifting my eyes back to side. I had no idea what he could want. I hadnt come opon anything within the pas..I glanced up, my face plastered with shock as i remembered the one thing i had found. Yukiko. Shaking my head, i quickly erased the shock my my face, but it was too late. As i glanced back at Seirno, i saw the grin curling over his lips. His assumptions where correct, and he knew i knew what he wanted. My face instantly crumpled into a frown as i took a few steps back from him. I was trapped between him and Decker, and until he found out everything he wanted to know i wouldnt be going anywhere. I closed my eyes, dropping my shoulders as i let out a long, deep sigh.  
"So, where is she?" Seirno demanded, his tone slightly sterner then before as he rose up in his thrown. Lowering my head, i refused to look at him. He leaned forward, his feet meeting the floor as he rose to his feet. He took a step towards me, i could hear the leather of his boots twisting and grinding over his muscles. "I asked you a question Silverfox, Where is Yukiko?"  
Lowering my head, i stepped back. He was one of the highest in the group of theives that had brutally murdered my family, and i was forced to obey him. I swallowed hard, before reluctantly answering, "I am not entirely sure at this point M'lord, The last i saw of the young koorime was in Ningenkai, slightly after the morning classes begun." I spun around, my back facing him as i opened my eyes again. I was so ashamed, i had been more of a problam for Yukiko then a solution so far.  
As i glanced back into his face, i caught a glimpse of his sickening grin. I didnt know who i was more disgusted with, him for forcing me to talk, or myself for ever even getting involved. I closed my eyes once again, clasping my hands in front of me. "Is there anything else You need M'Lord? Or can i take my leave..."  
"But my little princess, you havnt told me how you've been lately. Have you?" He smirked, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder, turning me around towards him. Not wanting to find out exactly how powerful he really was, i went willingly with his motions, like i had done a thousand times before, but my eyes, they remained closed. "Aww, dont tell me my little princess doesnt want to talk to me now. Pweease?" Seirno mused, sliding his hand from my shoulder to chin, lifting it up. I opened my eyes, but they reflected nothing but disgust. He flashed a frown back at me before pulling back his hand and turning around, his arms crossed. "Well if thats the way you want it, so be it." With that he steped up to the great chair, spinning around to face me. His eyes were cold and stern, filled with dissapointment. Pulling his huge blackened wings around him, he fell back into the great stone thrown, closing his eyes. I knew it was time for me to take my leave. I had displeased him and i felt pretty lucky he hadnt made his full power known to me for it. Even a touch of his power would have been plenty to punish me for my deed, but he had let me go. I sopose figured Decker would handle it, as i was certainly sure of it. I knealed down before the great chair with a bow, before raising back to my feet, turning swiftly and heading for the chamber door.  
With a heavy sigh, crossed the threshhold into the hall. "Im finished here Decker, you can stop hiding i know your there." I kept my head low, my eyes squeezed shut. My head was filled with thoughts about Yukiko. What did they want with her? Why? I flashed a quick frown. I was so losted in my thoughts i hardly noticed as Decker stepped from the shadows, circling me like a wolf and its prey. Catching a glimpse of black as he made his way around me, i raised my face, my eyes open. I was ready to deal with his harsh sadistic attitude.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the sun danced down along the pale blonde waves of my hair, I stepped down the broken steps that had led me into this broken down palace in which the demon Seirno dwelled. Drawing in a deep breath, i savored the clean, fresh air as it filled my lungs, expanding my bussom to its fullest. Lost for a moment within the extasy of freedom, it was easy for me to forget where i was, and under what circumstances i had been brought here. Decker had no problam reminding me as he slipped a thin, muscular arm around my neck, locking it at the shoulder. The new air i had sucked in but a moment before not escaped my rosey lips as a long, forlorne sigh. I once again accepted my place, knowing all to well what little good fighting against them would do, it would more then likely cause quite the amount of harm, just adding to my current predicament. For now i would have to go along, for Yukiko's sake..Poor girl. My eyes now closed, i could feel the sharp edge of a dagger kissing my tender flesh, cold and menacing against my side. I knew he wouldnt hurt me, he would loose his life and most likely more. Sighing once more, i knew what i was in for, one of Decker's little romps. "Just what i wanted for christmas!" i thought to myself, hiding my laughter carefully within my mind. As i stood in my silent misery, i felt the sharp steel slowly caress my skin as it glided along from my side to my stomach. Without a flinch, i continued to stand in silence, not intimidated in the least by his feeble attempts to strike my down with fear. This was what pissed him off the most. He thrived on fear, seeming to breath in its very essence as he tortured his poor unfortunate victems. Instead, a smile grew opon my lips, cynical and true. A sharp pain sliced its way into my lower stomach, my eyes flying open with a start as he left a small gash. Nothing but a mere flesh wound, and hardly anything to worry about. Tho, my class mates would certainly fret over the blood that now trickled down over my uniform. I could picture his wicked face, a sadistic grin set opon the throne of his lips as he savored the small yelp i'd cried as he persued his deed. My stomach fell sour, my eyes shut once again. He'd found his pleasure, and now, we'd no doubt return to Yukashi, but not before i donned a clean uniform, or what not. The sight of blood on his little princess~ would certainly not please Yukashi, and Decker knew it well. A gentle breeze, tucked and folded the whisps of gold that danced about my head as i walked, forced within the embrace of the huge panther deamon, slowly towards a secluded area of adjoining wood. Avoiding mortals in this sort of situation was a must, and even someone as thick headed and dumb as Decker could figure that. I smirked, imagining how worried Kurama must have grown by now..He knew that'd id gone to meet a demon, and no doubt to report back to Yukashi. For some strange reason, i myself began to fall to worry. Not over my situation, but over the avatar Kurama. He needn't worry about me..I would be fine. He hadnt been in the best of health lately, and as is well known, Kitsune Avatars fall quickly to mortal illness. Tumbling to a frown, my pale face lay in shambles and worry as thoughts of my beloved danced before my minds eye, almost tauntingly, showing me what a fool i was for falling for such a creature. Yes, i had known the risks, i knew all too well what faults a mere avatar..a Halfdemon if you may, faced. He would live just as long as me, and could just as strong as me..But he possesed no immune to mortal illness, and as any human, would fall under such disease if not tended to properly. Worrying over a nitwit like myself wouldnt help his condition, and i knew it. My thoughts were swept away as Decker tightened his grip about my neck, temporaly cutting off my air supply. Gasping, i gave a thrust or two back in his direction with my elbow, aiming for his lower chest. Finding my target easily because of the position in which i was held, his grip reliquished, sending my in a downward spiral to my knees. I loomed solmnly over the small patch of grass beneath me in a pile of peach, pink and yellow, golden locks sprawling over me like a mountian spring. How i hated him..How i hated his sadistic ways. My lips foiled to a snarl as i contimplated taking the situation into my own hands. This whelp was no match for me, and there wasnt a one of those bloody demon theives that didnt know it. Such insult.. 


End file.
